1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power managing method and a related power management, and more particularly, to a power managing method applied to a wireless network apparatus and a related power management.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, the popularity of computer and network facilities and reasonable price thereof promote the growth of local area networks (LAN). Network can connect the terminals at different locations and of different users, allowing the digital data to be delivered quickly and efficiently. More people can connect the computers and share a variety of message, information, and resources among each other. Especially in recent years, the development in the wireless local area network (WLAN) is able to lift the constraints of the network transmission lines on the terminals to allow the wireless terminals to have portable and mobile features, so as to provide the users network resources anytime and anywhere.
Power consumption is always an important issue for a portable device. The critical component for consuming power is the wireless network devices, such as a wireless network card consisting of a RF circuit and a baseband circuit. The conventional approach to save power for portable device is through manual manner by the user. However, such approach is inconvenient for the user and lacks efficiency.